Beyond All Comprehension
by empressrene
Summary: Hermione takes on a full apprenticeship at the start of her NEWT years.... Can she cope with the workload?Or her professors?


**Well ladies, in this fic, I am not going to use the word 'snarky' once. Its not even a real word, I'm sure. I don't even think it really describes Snape accurately.**

**Its my first fic, so be nice... And this chapter is a bit dismal, scene setting like... But who knows!**

**May the Llama Be With You,**

**Rene, Empress of the Llamas**

Hermione Granger grimaced as her mother began yet another lecture.

'…….I know you're very for this magic, but surely you can't give up music forever……such a waste……next John Lill……so talented……to be a witch!...can't believe it……why are you doing this to us?…… after we worked so hard…… years of lessons……'

Blah blah blah, the berating matriarch continued, as Hermione tuned out the monologue. She couldn't stand it any longer.

'Mother, I will pursue whatever career I want! If I want to be a specialist in transfiguration, or potions, or goddamn it, even divination, I WILL BE! I'm not giving up my magical education, just to study piano at Brighton! There's so much more out there… '

She stormed from the room, leaving her parents frozen, shocked, in her wake.

She flew up the stairs to her room, and summoned a parchment to her desk. Dipping a rather worn quill into a near empty inkwell, she began to write a letter, her normally elegant cursive hand mutating into a spiky rage driven script:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing in the hope that I can rescind my turning down your proposal of me beginning an apprenticeship this summer, to continue up until my magical education has been two years past._

_I have come to the conclusion that this would be of far greater benefit to me, rather than studying music at a muggle university. Applying to Brighton would have proved difficult, what with me possessing no qualifications that are recognised within the muggle world. _

_If you could kindly inform me of whether your offer still stands, and, of course, which subject staff are willing to take me on. I would also be interested in, as we had previously discussed, undertaking some training to teach._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_P.S. I will be staying with the Weasleys until further notice. _

Hermione sealed the parchment, pressing her wand to the page, until the join was covered with her personal seal, in stamped into traditional red sealing wax. She flooed to a magical post office, and booked an owl, direct to Hogwarts.

Returning to her home, she began to wonder how the hell she was going to explain it to her parents.

Hermione had been staying at the burrow for a week when Dumbledore's reply came.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to hear of this change of direction, deprived as Brighton will be of your talents. Of course the offer of an apprenticeship still stands. However, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, and all except Professors Trelawny, Binns and Snape already have apprentices._

_I'm sure I can readily dismiss Professor Trelawny from your list of potential masters. I would also assume that Professors Binns and Snape were not of priority or preference to you._

_Thus it comes to be that I am offering you something never tried at Hogwarts before: A general apprenticeship of five years. This course would be equivalent to a first class honours degree from the wizarding division of the Oxbridge universities. _

_In the first two years of this course you would study under all the masters of your NEWT subjects. This would be, I assume, the majority of your current teachers. You would study in depth the finer aspects of the subjects, and be introduced to the theory and practicalities of teaching those subjects in this day and age. This would, of course be alongside your NEWTs, and a considerable workload. The time turner fiasco in your third year has, I hope, taught you your limits. The further three years of your course would be specialising in the subject of your choice, under the Hogwarts master/mistress of that subject._

_Because of the unusual and advanced nature of this course, I would wish you to spend a fortnight at Hogwarts before the new term starts, so the paperwork_

_I have discussed the idea of a general apprenticeship amongst the staff. Professor Trelawny, of course, instantly concluded that your apprenticeship would no doubt bring about certain doom for all. We are most definitely in most grave danger. However, most were in favour. Some will, I'm sure take some persuading, but can be bought around, I expect._

_Give my love to Molly and Arthur, and kindly inform them that I will, of course be popping into the burrow some time soon!_

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione stared at the letter. This was better than she had even hoped for! A full apprenticeship as a teacher, utterly fantastic! She immediately penned a reply to Dumbledore, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to tell Harry and the Weaslys. She didn't think to inform her parents.

'Harry! Ron! I've been offered a full apprenticeship! All subjects, so I can become a teacher!' Hermione grinned around the room.

'That's great 'Mione,' Ron replied, sounding somewhat forced.

'Yeah,' agreed Harry, somewhat stiffly.

'What is it with you two at the moment! Can't you get enthusiastic about anything?' Hermione blazed.

'Yeah, we're happy for you and all, 'Mione, but…' Harry trailed off into silence, then continued, 'we see little of you, these days, as it is… If you're giving all your time over to studying, then… we'll see you less than ever…'

'Oh, you fools! That's not going to happen, its not going to be like third year, I know better than that now!' Hermione was relieved.

'Well if you're sure its what you want, then I guess its ok, right Harry?' Ron gave Harry a _look_, and Harry hastily agreed.

'Whats ok?' enquired Molly Weasley, bursting into the room, arms full of fresh carrots and potatoes. Hermione explained more fully as Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen charming the carrots and potatoes to wash themselves, and knives to chop them immediately after. 'Oh that's fantastic, Hermione dear,' Mrs Weasley implored, mmming and aaahing at all the right moments.

When Hermione gave the news that she would be leaving two weeks prior to the start of term, Ron interjected 'but that's two days away!' Everyone turned to look at the wizarding calendar on the wall below the Weasleys' clock where the date was flashing in different colours. Ron was right.

'But my dear, we must get you to Diagon Alley! You haven't even got your books for next year!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed, indignantly. 'Quite typical of Dumbledore… such short notice…'

'Mrs Weasley, our lists haven't come yet' Harry pointed out.

'Well, I'll know when the lists are given out if I'm staying at the school, I'll meet you in The Leaky Cauldron at midday on the day the lists are sent.'

'Are you sure, dear, these are dangerous times for an unaccompanied young witch, especially one known to be close to Harry Potter. The dark lord would seize such an opportunity!' Mrs Weasley objected.

'I'm sure a professor will accompany me,' Hermione reassured her with a smile.

Two days at the burrow passed quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione made the most of their time together, playing Quidditch with apples in the Weasleys' orchard with Ginny and the twins, and discussing the continued efforts of the Order. Dumbledore came by one evening as promised, and Kingsley, Tonks and Lupin dropped in for 'tea and strategy' on Hermione's last evening.

The evening Hermione left for Hogwarts, her trunk shrunken and in her pocket, the Weasleys and Harry all gathered around the fire in the kitchen of the burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley implored that she _simply must _come and stay again at Christmas. Harry and Ron having said their goodbyes previously, merely hugged Hermione and wished her luck.

'And remember, I'll see you as soon as your lists arrive!' she grinned before stepping into the fireplace, and vanished in a plume of green flame.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
